HalfBlood Prince POV
by fanfictormachine
Summary: From Ron's POV.


Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Ron's Point of View

Written by

JS Drenick

Characters and Universe by JK Rowling

**Chapter 1**

At The Burrow

I took the time to admire the sky over the mile long field stretching out from the burrow. Thinking how the earth would look with no sky. Or a smoke filled sky. It always scares me to think of it. It's been three days since the attack at Diagon Alley. Or four? No, I'm sure it was three.

We are all supposed to be in bed, but none of us slept since we all arrived. I haven't visited it yet since the attack, and I really have no intention to for a while. A place too close to home for me. It's scary, really, thinking how the Death Eaters are everywhere. Where they could attack next. Being friends with Harry makes it no more help.

What am I talking about? Harry is still my best friend, and it should affect anything depending on who he is. We stick together. With him and Hermione.

Hermione…

Hermione was going off to her room with Ginny the last time I saw her. Having her here at my home is weird. I mean, she's been here before, but this is weirdly different. I spend the whole time hoping she isn't noticing me staring at her the whole time. It can get quite embarrassing at some points, when she looks back at me, and I have to shit my eyes like our eyes just met by coincidence.

I heard a whoosh that came from the back door. Who could it be? Harry? No. We weren't expecting him until the morning. Could it be someone else? One of them? The though made my heart pierce. It has to be Harry. It must. But, Harry can't apparate. That's obviously what it was.

Hermione rushed into my room. She surely had heard it too. She must have. It was much too loud for anyone not to hear.

"You did hear that, right" She asked. I gave a reassuring nod. At first I think we are overreacting, but the risks are too high at this point. Her and I sit by the window and try to make out what is going on through the dark night.

To our much relief, we heard voices. Regular, talking voices. I knew that no Death Eater was out there. The unrecognizable voices ceased, and the burrow doors opened. I knew it was Harry now. He must have been with Dumbledore.

Hermione and I listened to Harry's voiced make small take with mum. We waited for almost an hour, not going to give away we weren't really all asleep.

I was happy to hear that dad had finally come home. Since he's been promoted, it's been difficult trying to find times to talk to him, but I attempt.

Excited for tomorrow, I just hurried off to bed finally.

**CHAPTER 2**

The Trio Continues

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione yelled stopping at me in the middle of my action to wake a tired Harry. His eyes slowly swirled opened and he reached for his glasses.

"All right?" I asked him.

"Never better," he said climbing out of bed. "You?"

"Not bad… Did the muggle's treat you okay?"

"Same as usual, they didn't talk to me much but I like it better that way. How're you Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine." said Hermione as she leaned down on the edge of Harry's bed. I gazed as her hair suspended over her face.

Harry suddenly sat straight up. He looked as though he did whenever he forgot an assignment.

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that," I told Harry. "Mum's bringing up a tray. She reckons you looks underfed." I rolled my eyes at my Mum's typical behavior.

"So, what's been going on?" I said, trying to squeeze out whatever Harry has been doing before he showed up.

"Nothing much. I've just been stuck at the Dursley's, haven't I?" He replied. That's it. I'm using force.

'"Come off it! You've been with Dumbledore!"

He sat up more.

"It wasn't that exciting, really. He just wanted me to help persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," I said. "We thought-"

As suspected, I got the death glare from Hermione that killed off another 5% of my soul.

"We thought it would be something like that" She said.

"You did?"

"Yeah... yeah, now Umbridge left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, now don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a Walrus.." I'm sure Harry continued on, but I was more concentrated on Hermione looking stranger than usual. Like she was expecting something bad.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"No! Of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he would be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," he replied. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, now, can he?"

I saw Ginny approach to the doorway before the others.

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge." She said, walking up to the bed. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" I asked my frustrated sister.

"It's _her_." she replied, throwing herself on Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done this time?" Hermione asked.

"It's the way she talks to me- you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, "She's so full of herself."

Girls... Their probably jealous.

"Can't you two lay off of her for five seconds?"  
>"That's right," Ginny said, "Defend her! We all know you can't get enough of her." Git.<p>

Just as Harry decided to let his confusion out, Fleur filled the doorway.

"Arry," she said, "Eet 'as been too long!" Mum was following her, about to come unglued.

"There was no need to bring the tray up. I was just about to do it myself."


End file.
